


No Time Soon

by whatgoesskyy



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatgoesskyy/pseuds/whatgoesskyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jake reappears a month after telling her goodbye, Olivia is in a state of shock. He needs to tell her important things. She needs to know only one thing.</p><p>Takes place after "A Door Marked Exit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time Soon

“Jake?”

Olivia opened the door and repeated his name again, “Jake.”

Was this a figment of her imagination? Had thinking of him so much driven her to delirium?  
“Liv,” he said as she reached up to his face.  
The stubble against her thumb felt real; the skin against her hand was warm and rough.  
“It’s you. You’re. . .you’re real,” she babbled.

She didn’t question why he was dressed so formal that night, why he was in a suit and tie instead of his usual jeans and t-shirt. She just pulled him over to her and pressed a hard kiss against his lips. With her eyes closed she could feel his stillness. But then finally he reacted, reaching his arms around her waist and pulling her tight against his chest. She curled her hand around the nape of his neck as his tongue slid between her lips and their kiss deepened. Without ever disconnecting, she tugged him into her apartment and shut the door with one swift movement.

“Liv,” he said against her lips. Even after pulling away for a brief second she went right back to pressing wet kisses against his lips. He breathed raggedly. “Liv.”  
She opened her eyes when she felt his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her away and disconnecting their kiss.  
“I came here to talk to you.”  
Olivia was quiet a moment. “Came from where?” she asked. What he said made it clear that he’d come from somewhere at his own will. He hadn’t reappeared at her door from a hole meant to torture him.  
“I need to tell you things,” Jake calmly said. “And I need you to promise me you’ll trust me even after I reveal these things to you.”  
“Jake,” she began.  
“Just tell me you’ll trust me.”  
She touched his face and looked into those familiar, hazel eyes. They were the eyes of a man who said he loved her, and if nothing had changed, he still loved her.  
“I trust you.”  
He let out a relieved sigh and led her to the couch in her apartment.  
“Liv, I have—“  
“Before you do,” Olivia said with her heart racing. “I want you to know I was literally sick the past month because I thought I lost you. I thought I’d lost someone I—“ Just the thought of the words escaping her lips made her heart pound even harder. “Someone I love.”  
“Someone you,” Jake began.  
“Love,” Olivia said, inching closer to him on the couch. “I never got to say it the night you left and it killed me to think—" Finally she said what she’d been thinking the whole time. “I need to know that you still love me.”  
It was her fixation every day and why just seeing his face that night rattled her so much.  
“I do,” he firmly said. “I still love you, Liv.”  
She couldn't quite understand why, but she could feel tears roll out of her eyes. And when she hung her head because she was ashamed of her tears, he lifted it and pressed his mouth against hers.  
“I still love you,” he said again, as his lips moved from her mouth to trail down her neck. And then Olivia realized that it hadn’t been just his voice and his kiss that she missed but all of him. She missed all of him, and when he started to undress her and kiss where every piece of clothing had just been, she treasured it. She treasured his body covering hers and skin on warm skin, and the feeling of really knowing he still loved her.

When Olivia awoke in her bed the next morning it was in Jake’s embrace, and all she could do was smile. Far away from her was the craziness of her day before at the White House, or the fact that her father had suddenly gone M.I.A. It didn’t matter, not in the afterglow of being with Jake.  


While he was still sleeping, she gathered some of the sheet and slid up to a sitting position to watch him. He was so peaceful as he lay there asleep. His hair was a little wild and his lips were pursed as his chest rose and fell. He was calm. Quiet. The pursuit of her father and freedom from the secret spy agency B613—those things seemed far off for him as he slept.  
“Jake,” she said softly.  
She didn’t expect him to actually wake up but, sure enough, his eyes blinked open. He squinted at the little bit of sun shining through the window and rolled towards Olivia. “Well aren’t you beautiful in the morning,” he said. He leaned over and rested his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair.  
“Jake, do you think.” Her voice trailed off.  
Jake leaned up on his shoulder and gave her a little smirk. “What were you going to say?”  
“I was going to say,” then she laughed. “No, I don’t think I will.”  
“Say it.”  
She breathed out a sigh and looked towards the ceiling before saying, “Do you think we can be happy like this?”  
It wasn’t a normal question by any means and Olivia knew it and she knew that Jake understood why she asked. It was because they weren’t normal. She just knew that these moments were things she had to cling to. In all her relationships she clung to the happy moments and they’d fade. It was hard for her to now think they’d last.  
Jake grabbed Olivia’s hand and pierced right through her with his eyes. “Yes, we could be, Liv. We could be happy together.”  
“How soon?” she asked. Her lips formed a tight line as she waited on the answer that she knew would hurt. It was just a question of how quickly happy would fade.  
Jake just shook his head and was silent a beat. “Remember when I said there was something I needed to tell you last night.”  
And just like that, a dark cloud began to crawl over their happiness, right over their sunshine. “It has to do with—“  
“B613,” Olivia finished, closing her eyes and nodding. No time soon was the true answer.

__

No time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I personally hope the series ends with Olivia and Jake going off to be together. Alas, only time will tell so this is just me projecting my frustrations onto the characters. I imagine Olivia as someone who secretly thinks in the long-term even though her life is a barrage of fleeting moments. I imagine Jake as someone who is practical and doesn't peddle Olivia dreams of happiness.


End file.
